Avalon Wing
by Regina the Queen of Random
Summary: Summoned by the High Priestess, the Gundam pilots find themselves aiding the people of Avalon by assuming the roles of the Great Ones - heroes destined to save Avalon.
1. Prologue

**Regina, the Queen of Random:** Hello there. I am Regina, the Queen of Random, and I am here to present you with my first Gundam Wing fic. Normally I write X-Men: Evolution fics, but as Gundam Wing is one of my favourite shows of all time, I had to write one for it.  
  
As with all of my other works, I must disclaim it. I do not own Gundam Wing, nor any of the characters that appear in this story from the series. I have just borrowed them, for my own purposes.  
  
Enjoy.  
  
**Avalon Wing  
**  
_Prologue_  
  
"Is everything ready for the ceremony?"  
  
"Yes. Are you sure that this will work?"  
  
"It has to. For all of our sakes."  
  
The woman who had spoken first stood in the middle of the darkened room. In a circle were around her were five other women. On the floor in front of each of these women was an unlit candle. Together, the five women and their respective candles made up a shape not unlike a five-pointed star.  
  
They were all dressed alike - in long sleeveless dresses of undyed cloth. Around their waists were white knotted cords. Their long hair hung loose over their shoulders, and their feet were shod in soft white slippers.  
  
The woman in the centre of the circle raised her arms. Around her left upper arm was a silver band in the shape of a snake eating its own tail. Around her head was an even more beautiful piece of jewellery - fine ribbons of silver trailed across her forehead and down into her hair. In the centre of her forehead was a silver crescent moon. Tucked into the cord around her waist was a dagger in a silver sheath. Although the room was dark, she seemed to glow with an inner light. Her skin was a pale as ivory, and her hair, which hung to her waist, was even paler, the colour of virgin snow.  
  
Anyone who stumbled upon this scene would have thought that they had disturbed the goddess of the moon and her attendants in a secret ritual. Although the ritual was a secret, the woman was no goddess. Her ice-blue eyes showed a great sadness, and great worry. If she failed now, all was lost.  
  
"I call this circle in the names of the Great Ones, whom we now summon," said the woman, arms still in the air. "The ones who, it was prophesied in ages past, would aid us in our great time of need. And that time has come!" she cried, sending her voice to the ceiling.  
  
The woman lowered her arms, and after a moment's silence, she extended a hand to one of the candles. The one was blacker than midnight, a blackness that could only have belonged to death. "We summon the Dark One, the one who laughs at Death, yet flies into battle on its dark wings." As she uttered the last word, the candle's wick suddenly burst into flame. The flame was a brilliant violet, and it cast an eerie light on the six women.  
  
"We summon the Silent One," continued the woman, now gesturing to a second candle. This one was a deep forest green. "He who walks amongst the wildest of beasts, but knows no fear." At the last word, this candle burst into flame, with a flickering green light slightly paler than the candle itself.  
  
The woman pointed to a third candle. "We summon the Bright One, the one with the purest heart, and the soul too bright for the darkness to touch it." This candle appeared to be white, but in reality it was an extremely pale yellow. Its flame, which appeared at the last word, like the others, also appeared to be white, but upon closer examination other colours could be seen in it, from pale gold, to pale red, pale greens and blues, and back to white.  
  
The fourth candle was a deep red, with veins of gold running through it. "We summon the Brave One, the one with the honour of a thousand heroes, and pride as strong and sharp as the blade he bears." At the utterance of the last word, this candle, too, was lit, as if by an unseen hand. The candle's black flame added to the eerie feeling of the scene.  
  
Finally, it came the turn of the last candle. The fifth candle was of a deep blue. This time the woman held out both her hands in the candle's direction. "We summon the Blue-Eyed One, the Great One, the First and Last One. He who came before all others, and will outlast them all. The greatest of them all, the symbol of everything they do, and the champion of all those he protects." The candle's deep blue flame completed the scene.  
  
"We summon the Great Ones, the heroes of the ages, the ones who will deliver us! We summon the Great Ones! Great Ones, come to us! Great Ones! We summon you!"  
  
Lightning flashed, and thundered rumbled. A dark mist filled the cavern which the six woman and the five candles were, cutting them all off from each other.  
  
Just as suddenly as it appeared, the mist vanished, revealing the Great Ones, suspended above the candles that had been used to summon them.  
  
There was the Dark One, glowing with the same purple light of his candle's flame, except that it was filled with black threads. His hair, a dark brown, hung down his back in a long braid. And like the darkness he was attributed with, he was dressed all in black, a living figure of death.  
  
Then there was the Silent One, and he was glowing with green light. Pale brown hair covered his emotionless face. There was no sign of the wild beasts that had been mentioned earlier.  
  
Next to him, floating above his candle was the Bright One. He was glowing with the ever changing colour of his flame, and his hair was the same pale colour as his candle. His face held a quality of innocence, unlike that of the other Great Ones.  
  
The Brave One hovered above his candle, his face a solemn mask, his black hair pulled strongly away from that face. He glowed with the same black light of his candle's flame, but his light was threaded with lines of gold and red. At his waist was the blade that he had been described as carrying.  
  
And lastly, there was the Blue-Eyed One, shining with a deep blue light, the same colour as both his candle and its flame. His face was emotionless, unreadable, as he hung there, floating in the air.  
  
These five young men were the Great Ones, the heroes of legend, the ones that these women had summoned from their own world, to aid them and their people.  
  
The women stood beneath the Great Ones, staring at them in awe. They dared not speak, not wanting to break whatever powerful spell had summoned the Great Ones.  
  
The woman in the centre of the circle looked around. "It worked," she whispered, sounding infinitely tired, as if the summoning had drained her. "They are here. The Great Ones."  
  
Finally one of the other women spoke. "It worked? But then why are they like that?" She gestured up at the Great Ones, who still floated above the circle, still glowing with their strange lights, and appearing to be asleep, their eyes closed, their breathing even.  
  
"They are suspended in time," replied the woman who had summoned the Great Ones. "They shall awaken soon, but until then, we must make them comfortable." She made a motion with her hands, and the Great Ones slowly descended, until they were floating only a few centimetres off the ground. "Now we will take them to the chambers we have made ready for them, and hope that when they do awaken, they will aid us in our quest."  
  
The five women nodded, and made small bowing motion. Then they each picked up the candle that they had been standing guard over, and walked out through five of the six doors that lead into the chamber. Beyond all reason, the five Great Ones floated silently behind the women who held their candles.  
  
Finally, the Great Ones and the five women were gone.  
  
Then, and only then, did the woman who had summoned the Great Ones lie down in the centre of the circle, and allow sleep to claim her. 


	2. Morgaine

**Regina, the Queen of Random:** There's not really much for me to say at the beginning of this chapter, as not much has happened in the story. All I can do is ask you to read and review this story,and to say that I own absolutely nothing. Thank you.  
  
** Avalon Wing  
**  
_Chapter One: Morgaine  
_  
The Great One known as the Dark One was the first to wake, but he did not think if himself as the Dark One. He was Duo Maxwell, the God of Death, and former pilot of the Gundam Deathscythe. His eyes, which until then had been closed, were the same violet shade as the flame of the lit candle that rested on the table next to the bed he had found himself lying on.  
  
Duo shook his head several times, thinking that this was all a dream, perhaps brought about by what he had eaten the previous night. When the royal-looking bed, antique furniture, and the tapestries on the wall did not disappear, he started to feel uncomfortable. In the years since he had given up fighting, there had been little need for training, and even in the middle of a war, he had not woken up in what appeared to be an ancient royal bedchamber. Now a jail cell on the other hand. . .  
  
"Hilde!" cried Duo, calling out the name of his girlfriend. "Hilde!"  
  
There was no reply.  
  
"Well, this can't be good," muttered Duo. With that, he swung himself off the bed and examined his surroundings. He was definitely in some sort of bedroom. The walls looked like stone. Running his hands over the walls, Duo confirmed it. Although there was a fire burning in a fireplace in the corner of the room, the walls felt cold. Perhaps he was underground.  
  
Having realised by now that this was not a dream, Duo was on full alert, ready to take on anything that would face him when he opened the door to the chamber in which he had been sleeping.  
  
Except, perhaps for one thing.  
  
"Heero?"  
  
The former Gundam pilot Duo knew as Heero Yuy glared at Duo seriously with his dark-blue eyes. Neither of them knew it at that moment, but Heero was the one the woman had called to as the Blue-Eyed One, and had named him the leader and champion of the Great Ones.  
  
"What are you doing here, Heero?" asked Duo.  
  
"I was about to ask you the same question," Heero replied.  
  
"I don't know where we are," began Duo, looking around, "but it sure is not Kansas, Toto."  
  
Heero knew better than to ask.  
  
"Do you know where the others are?" asked Duo, when he got no reply from Heero. "I don't think it's a coincidence that the two of us are here."  
  
"Agreed." Heero's voice was emotionless. He moved aside, letting Duo enter the hallway he was standing in.  
  
"What's with the whole castle theme?" asked Duo, looking around the hallway. The hallway, as well as the room Duo had woken up in had a distinctly medieval theme.  
  
Again, Heero did not reply. Instead, he began walking down the long corridor, back the way he had come.  
  
To fill Heero's silence, Duo chattered. "Why do you think we're here, Heero? I mean, we've been through a lot of crazy stuff, but this is just ridiculous. What do you think, Heero? Heero?"  
  
"Duo?" asked Heero.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Shut up."  
  
"Okay. Shutting up." Mouth shut, Duo looked around. There was a light at the end of the hallway. "Oh, this is not good," he said, breaking the short- lived silence. "What are we going to do now? Go into the light?"  
  
"Yes," Heero said simply. With that he sped up, moving quickly but silently through the hall until it opened into a circular chamber. There were five other door leading from it, and in the centre of the room there was. . .  
  
"Trowa, Quatre, Wufei!" called Duo "You're here, too?"  
  
The former Gundam pilots known as Trowa Barton, Quatre Raberba Winner, and Wufei Chang all nodded. They were the last three of the five Great Ones, the ones who had been referred to as the Silent One, the Bright One, and the Brave One.  
  
"What are you doing here?" asked Quatre. "The three of us just woke up and found ourselves here."  
  
"The same happened to us," replied Duo. A thought occurred to him. "Did you guys get weird candles, too?"  
  
Recognition registered on the faces of the three young men. Trowa nodded. "Mine was green."  
  
"Mine was white," added Quatre, "but I think it had other colours in it, too."  
  
"And mine red," finished Wufei.  
  
"I had a black one. With a purple flame. Hey, Heero, did you get one?"  
  
"Yes. Blue."  
  
"This is weird," commented Duo. "We are definitely not in Ka-" he stopped at the sound of footsteps.  
  
The five men faced the arrival, and Wufei drew his sword. But they did nothing.  
  
The arrival was a woman, the same age as the five. She was dressed all in white, and her long white hair hung loose to her waist. Her ice-blue eyes showed no sign of fear. "Greetings, Great Ones," was all she said.  
  
"Great Ones?" asked Duo, confused. "Look, lady, I don't know what you're talking about, but I want answers. Like who are you, and where are we?"  
  
"And how did we get here?" added Wufei, not sheathing his sword.  
  
The woman nodded. "Very well, Great Ones. I am Morgaine. You are on an island, safe from outside forces. As to how you arrived here, I summoned you."  
  
"Summoned us?" asked Trowa.  
  
"Yes, Silent One," replied Morgaine. "I summoned you from you own world to ours, in the hopes that you, the Great Ones, would be able to help us."  
  
"Okay, what's with this whole 'Great Ones' stuff, and why did you call Trowa that?"  
  
"In answer to your question, Dark One, you are the group of heroes known to us as the Great Ones. He is the Great One known to us as the Silent One."  
  
"Well, it fits."  
  
"And Duo is the Dark One?" asked Quatre. Morgaine nodded. "Then what about the rest of us?"  
  
"You, my lord, are the one known as the Bright One," replied Morgaine. "He is the Brave One," she continued, looking at Wufei, who under her gaze, sheathed his sword.  
  
"And me?" asked Heero.  
  
"You are the Blue-Eyed One, the Great One, the First and Last One."  
  
"Hey, how come Heero has more names than the rest of us?" demanded Duo.  
  
"I do not know why the legends speak of you in this way, Dark One," replied Morgaine. "I was raised not to question the legends. But as your High Priestess, it is my duty to serve you. It is also my honour."  
  
The five men were silent for a moment. Finally Trowa asked, "Where are we?"  
  
Morgaine smiled. "Avalon." 


End file.
